


Ten little toes

by Gothgirl35023



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Snart, Cisco will ease those worries, Leonard and Cisco have a baby, Leonard has worries, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: A baby with someone he loves, doesn't always settle the fears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I love Leonard Snart and I love him with Cisco Ramon. This story is from a roleplay with a friend of mine. We thought of baby Len Snart.

Ten fingers, ten toes. Bright eyes and a happy smile.

His son is perfect.

To become a father, it felt like a sharp punch right to the gut. It was the announcement from his lover, his genius. The only person Leonard Snart could ever see himself loving. Cisco took his hand, linked their fingers together and placed a hand on his stomach, allowing Leonard to feel the soft bump, the life growing inside. The evidence that this was real. That their baby was as real as the morning sunrise and sunset, as sappy as that sounded. Leonard promptly choked and fainted. Luckily, Mick caught him before he smacked his head on the ground.

It was the truth.

Having a baby.

Leonard and Cisco had been together, now they had a baby. Maybe, it was the kidnappings. The first two times had resulted in Cisco giving him the cold shoulder and pouting, no matter how much his genius denied it and reluctantly fixed those stupid weapons. Telling Snart where he could shove it. The third time had resulted in a kiss, backed against the makeshift lab table and by the fourth, Leonard took his capture to the bed upstairs in whatever hideout it had been in. Ending up in bed together.. sure, the sex was amazing. Hearing all those soft cries and Cisco chanting his name like a prayer. Cisco with his hands wrapped around Leonard, kissing him like his world depended on it.

_"I don't want you.. stopping being you," Cisco whispered to him one night, eyes closed as Leonard thrust inside of him. The older man paused to listen, raking long fingers into the raven's long, tangled hair. "Just.." And Leonard's heart caught into his chest as he whispered. "Just come home to me, Len. Please.."_

Six months hidden, a year in public together and nine months, until their son was born.

Leonard had never been so happy in his life. He straightened up.. part of the way and took a moderately respectful job, working half for Queen Consolidated, half as a hero slash villain in Central City. Cisco sent his mother a letter, an honest to God letter to tell her about the baby. He cried in Leonard's arms, when it was returned with his mother's claim that she wanted little to do with her own grandchild, since the father was a known criminal. A week later, Cisco found on the news that her car and gardens had been set on fire by something 'mysterious'. Mysterious, his ass, but that night, he made sure Mick had an amazing dinner, plenty of good beer.

Lisa Snart excitedly took on her role as aunt, gleaming for a baby niece or nephew. Lisa took Cisco to shop for baby things and maternity clothes and a week passed, before Leonard managed to put the crib together. Along with a broken finger and a lot of cursing. Cisco laughed from the doorway, a hand on his stomach. 

Nine months later had brought about a baby boy with the name of Leonard Snart, Jr. Cisco had taken to calling him lil' Cold, Pumpkin and Lenny. Len was better. Len was a happy, perfectly healthy baby. Life was absolutely perfect.

So, why did Leonard stay up at night, unable to sleep, since his son had been brought home from the hospital. He pushed away the covers, careful not to startle Cisco. Although, the boy slept like the dead. Leonard covered him back up and grabbed his robe from the door. This was a decent house, small, but it didn't draw any attention. No attention was good. No one to bother his family.

The baby's nursery was just a door away and Leonard was quiet as he pushed open the door to the room. Inside, Len was fast asleep in his crib. He was a relatively quiet baby, his fist in his mouth. It made Leonard relax, if only slightly. He moved into the nursery, moving to look down into the crib. His little boy..

His own father had been such a worthless, abusive prick. Leonard wouldn't do that. Not to his lover, not to his baby. No matter the fight, the argument, he never raised a hand to Cisco, not.. Leonard wasn't like that. Not anymore. He reached into the crib, taking careful ease to scoop Len up. Leonard hadn't missed anything. He went with Cisco to the child care classes, Lamaze. Anything he needed or wanted to do to prepare for the baby. After practically raising Lisa, himself..

Leonard moved and he sat down in the rocking chair, keeping his son in his arms with careful ease. "Ssh.." He murmured when the baby began to shift. "Don't you worry, Len.. Daddy's never gonna let anything harm you. You'll be so happy." Never want for anything. Leonard would give his son, his lover anything. "Ssh.."

"He's actually a really quiet baby, Lenny."

Leonard looked up at the doorway, raising an eyebrow. Cisco smiled. "The bed got cold when you left. Can't sleep without you," He wrapped his arms around himself, moving in closer. He knelt down to the baby's level, lightly touching his little hand. "Hi, baby.. Daddy's keeping you company?"

"You know he's not going to answer." Leonard lightly shifted the baby. "I couldn't sleep, Cisco.. I was just.."

"Worried about our son." Cisco guessed. "Come here," Reluctantly, Leonard allowed the baby to be taken out of his arms and into his mother's. "Ssh.." Cisco gently rocked the baby, holding him against his chest. "It's alright.. yeah.. Daddy's just being silly.." Cisco smiled as he stood, his boyfriend standing behind him, Leonard's arms wrapping around him and the baby, warmly.

He felt Leonard bury his face against his shoulder, nuzzling. "Mm.. what if I screw this up, Cisco.. what if I hit him.. what if he hates me.."

"What if the moon turns magenta and we all turn into gerbils?" Cisco smiled. "Stop, Len.. Even if all of that happens, we'll be fine. You, me and little Len. We're a family.." His words were reassuring in a way. Leonard looked over him, Cisco turning a little to kiss his cheek. Len remained asleep, warm and protected by his mother and father.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Mpreg, with toothy fluffyness and Leonard's worries about being a good daddy. My first time writing them.. be gentle.


End file.
